


[光阿莉]DEATH OR DASH

by SamanthaLee1025



Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [16]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaLee1025/pseuds/SamanthaLee1025
Summary: 光从庆功宴上溜出来，找到提前离席的阿莉塞，他想起之前在悬挂公馆与阿莉塞做爱的经历。
Relationships: Alisaie Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Series: [FF14]一切为了艾欧泽亚！ [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026907
Kudos: 2





	[光阿莉]DEATH OR DASH

**Author's Note:**

> 很雷，很OOC，介意请不要看

光之战士挨着阿莉塞坐了下来。

比起依旧人声鼎沸的彷徨阶梯亭，悬挂公馆这边要安静不少，人们不减兴奋的交谈声与碰杯声影影绰绰地传过来，隔着夜里一层朦胧的光影，并不能听得很真切。光牵住阿莉塞的一只手：

“你怎么自己在这里？”

阿莉塞就乐：“你是不是找我找了好久，我都看见你在市场那边打转了。”

光说：“我在席上看不见你，就想着出来找找。大家都喝多了，没人发现我溜出来，我走的时候于里昂热在给琳讲桑克瑞德的，呃，”他打了个磕巴，“桑克瑞德的恋爱史。”

水晶都的夜里带着轻微的凉气，阿莉塞非常自觉地靠近光来取暖，一边捏着他的手掌，好像在鼓捣一个新式的玩具：“你也可以给琳讲你的恋爱史。”

“我没有恋爱史。”光纠正她，“我的感情经历十分单一，而且也并没有、将来也不会变成历史。”

阿莉塞整个人依偎在他的怀里，不需要仔细抬头去看，她也能感觉到光的喉结在说话的时候上下移动着。身后就是这样坚实有力的、宽厚的胸膛……她弯起眼睛：“真是的，什么时候变得这么油嘴滑舌了！”

光微微低下头，正要把下颌抵在阿莉塞的头顶的时候，阿莉塞正巧猛一抬头，两个人结结实实地撞了一下，全都龇牙咧嘴地痛呼出声：

“嘶……”

“……你的头真的很硬！”光抽着气控诉。

阿莉塞揉着头顶反驳他：“是你的下巴太硬了吧！”

两个人谁都不肯服输，怒气冲冲地互相瞪了半天，还是光先败下阵来，贴近了脸去亲阿莉塞的耳朵：

“你说得对，那就是我的下巴太硬了。”

光的嘴唇一贴上她的耳朵，阿莉塞就不吭声了。她的耳朵是全身上下最敏感的地方，哪怕光只是轻轻一摸，都能让她像触电一样全身都跟着传遍酥麻的痒意，更别说光现在是在耐心而挑逗意味地吮吸她耳朵上的皮肤。

她手脚发软地僵在光的怀里，半天才咬牙切齿迸出一句：“你要是敢在这里乱来……”

光的嘴唇离开她的耳朵，转而去亲吻她的脸颊和下颌：“我可没说要乱来，你怎么这样想我？”他顿一下，又开始闷闷地笑，“是你自己想乱来了是不是？”

阿莉塞反手就要锤他，又被他眼疾手快摁住了，两个人无声地拉锯一会，阿莉塞说：

“你这就是在报复。”

光显得很无辜：“我可没有。”

阿莉塞提到的“报复”，是指他们动身去黑风海之前的一晚。光终于从昏迷里清醒过来，拜访过所有牵挂着他的水晶都居民，又前往了水晶公、或者说是古·拉哈·提亚的深虑室，他怀揣着重重的心事回到悬挂公馆，才在床上仰头看了天花板几秒钟，外面忽然就传来敲门声。

这个时间，不知道是谁会来找他。光走到门边拉开把手，看见门外站着的人是阿莉塞。

阿莉塞穿着一身深色的长斗篷，脸半掩在兜帽里，光没看清楚她的神情，反而先注意到她在斗篷下缘露出的一双赤脚。

他飞快地回头看了一眼紧闭着的窗户，确信没有一丝多余的光线照进来，连忙把阿莉塞拉进门：

“你的鞋呢？脚冷不冷？”

阿莉塞关上房门，又转回身看向他。光注意到她不同寻常的神情：很坚定，又带着破釜沉舟的勇气，让人没办法不被打动。

阿莉塞说：“我的脚不冷。你想吻我一下吗？”

这不是无知少女一句懵懂的问询。光注视着阿莉塞的双眼，那里面熊熊的火焰几乎要灼伤他——这是一个充满性暗示的邀请。

他不知道自己还能说些什么：“……阿莉塞！”

他的声音里夹杂着恼怒和震惊，而阿莉塞轻轻笑了一声，当着他的面，缓缓解开了身上斗篷系在她胸前的唯一一颗扣子。

斗篷如同一团柔软的云一般坠向地面，光倒抽了一口冷气，一连向后退出去七八步，最后被床沿绊倒，跌坐在了床上：

“你这是要干什么！”

阿莉塞隐藏在斗篷下面的，是一具线条优美的胴体。眼下她不着寸缕地站在光的对面，光却僵硬得仿佛才是那个浑身赤裸的人。他的视线完全被阿莉塞极具冲击力的身体所占据了，下腹猛地窜起一股火热直冲到脑，光恨不得能在此时剜去自己的双眼，却听见阿莉塞口气轻缓、一字一顿地同他说：

“我想要和你做一些只有恋人之间才可以的事情。你是不愿意吗？”

她一步一步地走上前来，每一次脚掌轻轻地落地，都好像在光的心里敲出一声沉闷的巨响。光困难地吞咽一口唾沫，他看起来难过极了：

“不应该是在这时候，阿莉塞。……不应该是现在。”

他们做过一些所有情侣都会做的简单的亲密事情。亲一亲，抱一抱，偶尔在野外的时候，阿莉塞也用手帮他纾解过。他们谁也不是无欲无求的神，何况就连神明看起来也还需要信徒的祈祷与祭祀，他们当然会想要更多。

可是不应该是现在。

光避无可避，只能眼睁睁地看着阿莉塞走近他，又伸手把他推倒在床上。现在他深陷在柔软的床垫里了，阿莉塞那比床垫更加柔软的双手灵活地攀上他的肩膀，解开他全身的衣物，转而去揉搓他胸前的两粒乳头。

光呻吟起来。现在他与阿莉塞完全坦诚相待了。痛苦与欢愉这两种矛盾的神情交织在他的脸上，纵使他的阴茎已经勃起，坚硬地顶着阿莉塞光滑的小腹，前端甚至渗出了些许晶莹的液体，但他看起来似乎下一秒就要哭出来了：

“……阿莉塞！”

阿莉塞伸长腿，跨坐在他的身上。她试探着用自己的阴部蹭了蹭光的阴茎，看见他被刺激得浑身一抖，才笑笑说：“你是不可能拒绝我的。”

“可是至少不应该是现在……”光哽咽了一声。他恨不得抬起手遮住自己流泪的眼角，但阿莉塞用一只手紧紧箍住了他的手腕，他只有努力绷紧了自己全身的肌肉，才不至于继续发出令人耳根发热的喘息声：“我什么也承诺不了你。我已经差不多就是一只食罪灵了，我们……我们没人知道在黑风海等着我们的究竟是什么。”

阿莉塞俯下身，轻柔地吮吸他逐渐充血发硬的一侧乳头，听见光继续说：

“我可能会死去，阿莉塞。我不是你所期望的英雄，我很有可能最终什么也拯救不了——”

阿莉塞抬起头，亲了亲他的喉结，然后将手指缓慢地探向自己的下身。她露出了一个有些窘迫的表情——她此前不曾自慰过，对自己的身体尚且不算完全熟悉——才终于找准自己阴道的位置。她一手扶着光的阴茎，一手尽可能给自己做好扩张，然后对准光这根完全充血膨胀的性器，向下坐了下去。

容纳光的阴茎不是一件很轻松的事情，饶是做足了心理准备，阿莉塞还是疼得额头渗出了冷汗。但她没有畏惧，在剧烈喘息的间隙，她甚至分出神来回应光：

“傻瓜，我从来没有期望你去做一个英雄。”她的脚趾紧紧蜷缩在一起，痛得浑身发颤，却仍然吸着气道，“吟游诗人或许会传颂一些流传下来的英雄史诗，但我们不是那里面天赋异禀的主角。你可能会死，我也可能会死，如果第八灵灾真的无论如何都会来临，即便现在我们还活着，但将来还是会死去的。”

光的性器终于完整地没入她的身体，阿莉塞伸手拭去光眼角的泪痕，她随着光的冲撞摇晃起伏，像滔天海浪里一只漂浮不定的小舟：

“我只是希望，如果死亡真的来临，至少我们可以不留遗憾。……而在这之前，我会永远拼尽全力的。”

幸运的是，虽然已经失去过很多同伴，但至少到现在为止，他们两个谁也没有死去。

桑克瑞德恼羞成怒拜托于里昂热不要再说话了的声音还在隐隐约约地传到这边，琳的声音夹在其中，好像在好奇地问着“那么那位小姐到底……”，后面就听不大清楚了。

光抬起头，看见头顶是水晶都明亮而美丽的夜空。他低下头，看见阿莉塞在向他微笑。

-fin-


End file.
